An Unexpected Place
by VampireKaira
Summary: Caroline is killed by a vampire hunter and ends up somewhere unexpected with some unbelievable people. Klaus hears of her death and is determined to get her back. Little does he know she too is fighting her way home. Possible three parter. AU.
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Place

"Where am I? What happened?" Caroline awoke with a start looking around. All she could see was red. Red plush sofas, red silk curtains and a red fire blazing away. "Am I dead?" The last thing she could remember was being stabbed with a stake by a vampire hunter. "I must be dead" She began crying. _No I can't be dead. Why is it always me? My mom. She'll be so sad. _

"Hey you. Don't cry. At least you weren't killed by your own niece" a brunette said wryly. She looked pretty badass. "I'm Sophie. Sophie Deveraux"

"I'm Caroline Forbes. Why is this place so red?" Caroline was curious as to where she ended up. It didn't look like the Other Side nor did it look like Heaven. It was too comfy for Hell.

"Blame it on the other one stuck with us. She wouldn't tell me her name but she got here first" Sophie explained. "She loves red"

Caroline was confused. She was dead. And she was stuck with two other people. _What sort of messed up afterlife is this? _She saw another person saunter in looking pleased.

"Barbie. What happened? The big bad hybrid couldn't save you quick enough?" It was Katherine.

_Seriously out of all the people to be stuck with. She was stuck with Katherine. In some weird place. _"Katherine what the hell? Where is his place?" Caroline was angry as hell. First she had been staked by a vampire hunter. Then she woke up in some random place. Now she finds out that she's stuck with Katherine. She was leaving. Soon.

"Come on Barbie you're no fun. Tell us your death story and we'll tell you ours won't we Sophie" Katherine taunted. Now she could have some fun.

"You're Katherine? Katherine Pierce? And you're Caroline? Klaus' Caroline?" The penny dropped for Sophie. She was stuck in some limbo land with Katherine Pierce, a old and cruel vampire who had been the Mikaelson's enemy for over 500 years and Caroline Forbes, the one desired by Klaus.

"I am not Klaus' Caroline. I have no relation with him whatsoever" Caroline vented furiously.

"Who are you? How do you know about us?" Katherine was intrigued. She had been stuck in this place for what felt like a year. Sophie had turned up halfway through but she was no fun.

"Sophie Deveraux. I was a witch in New Orleans and I knew the Mikaelsons quite well. But I'll tell you my story later. First tell me yours Katherine" Sophie wasn't about to give up any information without knowing about the others.

"My doppelganger shoved the cure for vampirism down my throat. I became human. Then all my years of being a vampire caught up with. I became old. It was disgusting. Then I died. Happy now witchy?" Katherine quickly explained. She didn't want to relive her death. It was not a good time.

"It'll do for now. What about you Blondie?" Sophie was curious about Caroline. She looked like your typical cheerleader but there was obviously something about her that Klaus liked. He wouldn't be interested in a vapid blonde.

"Well some stupid vampire hunters came to Mystic Falls. Then they took my mom so I showed up to kick their asses and get my mom back safely. I got my mom back in exchange for giving them back one of their hunters. But then Elena got captured and so Damon traded me to the hunters for Elena. Then they killed me in front of my mom" Caroline began sobbing. She was sick and tired of being used for bait all the time. She was also sick of everyone choosing Elena over her. It wasn't fair.

"So my goody-goody doppelganger is safe. Don't cry Blondie, we're getting back and then you can show the Scooby Doo gang what they're missing. " Katherine said half amused and half comfortingly. It was always about Elena. _ Poor Barbie. But now maybe she'll understand. _

"Ooh interesting. I was killed by psycho niece Monique after I brought her back to life" Sophie told them as she thought about Katherine and Caroline. Katherine was obviously witty, fierce and alluring which no doubt excited Elijah. But Caroline was still a bit of a mystery. She was evidently tough but Sophie saw nothing in her that she would've expected from a lover of Klaus. Time will tell though.

"So why are the three of us here? We have nothing in common" Caroline was frantically searching through her mind for a reason but she could think of nothing.

"Isn't obvious Barbie? We're all connected to the Mikaelsons. I loved Elijah, you and Klaus and Sophie is the witch to get us home" Katherine concluded smugly.

"Me and Klaus are not together! There's some kind of weird chemistry between us but he's a murdering psychopath." Caroline vehemently denied Katherine's words. _But I do kinda like him. His piercing blue eyes are gorgeous and when he smiles it's so cute. Stop right there Forbes! He killed so many people. But he is so passionate. No!_

"Anyway Katherine. It's not that simple. I don't know a spell to go home. If I did don't you think I would have already tried it" Sophie hit back at Katherine who was talking too simplistically. It would take a huge amount of magic and she didn't know it.

"Wah wah. I'm sure between the three of us we could figure something out. Don't be so pessimistic witchy. You may not have anything to live for but I do. I want to apologise to Elijah" Katherine was sorry for all the pain she caused Elijah and wished that before she had died se had apologised to him.

"Yeah we can do it! I wanna get home too. I'm tired of being bait and of everything being about Elena. I want to enjoy my vampirism and live my own life now" Caroline wanted to start afresh. No more Mystic Falls, Elena or random problems.

"Fine I'm in. But it could take ages" Sophie reluctantly agreed.

"I don't care. We are going home" Katherine was desperate and refused to see failure as an option.

"Yeah we just need to be positive" Caroline chanted her mantra. It was her favourite type of blood and motto.

"Let's commence the plan then" Katherine just wanted to get things started.

**A/N Thanks for reading! This is probably going to be a 3 part story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! No Hayley or miracle baby.**

Klaus POV

"What do you want Rippah? Another of your friends need saving? Well I'm too busy mate" Klaus answered his phone. He knew it was Stefan immediately as he was the only one with his number.

"Klaus it's Caroline. She was killed" Klaus' senses immediately sharpened as he heard her name. His ray of light in an otherwise murky, dark world that seemed overcrowded with problems.

"What do you mean Rippah? Your brother handed over my Caroline for the doppelganger?! I WILL KILL HIM!" Klaus was beyond angry. He was seething. All he saw was red.

"No you won't Klaus. He's already dead and so is Elena. Caroline's sacrifice went in vain. Tyler killed Damon when he found out. Permanently killed. Then Elena staked herself. She couldn't live without him. So you see I've lost my brother. Please save Caroline. I can't lose my best friend as well" Stefan pleaded with Klaus. He was pissed when he found out about Caroline's death and would do whatever it took to bring her back.

"Don't worry Rippah. My love isn't going to be dead for long" Klaus assured him as his mind ran through all his options of bringing his love safely home. He refused to admit she was dead. She was too full of love, too compassionate, too beautiful to be dead. He would ensure it. He ended the call with a bang and sought out Elijah and Bekah.

"Barbie's dead? I'm so sorry for you Nik. But well if she's dead what can we do?" Rebekah knew the pain of losing your loved one. It occurred all too frequently for her. She didn't like Caroline but she made Nik happy. And if Nik was happy then they could all be happy. _In time, I suppose I could even grow to like Caroline. She is like a younger me._

"I concur. Niklaus if she is dead then there is little we can do. You must mourn brother as I did when I heard of my beloved Katerina's death" Elijah attempted to console Klaus. When Katherine died he would have fell apart if he hadn't been forced to concentrate on mending their family. He hoped the same thought would allow Niklaus to survive and find new love just as he hoped for himself. 

"You may have not fought for Katherine brother but I will fight for Caroline. She is my love. My Queen. I will find her and bring her home. Or I will die trying. What do I have to live for? Only the thought that Caroline may one day come to love me has kept me alive. Nothing else. Has Bekah not defied me time and time again for love? Then why should I not do the same?" Klaus stood there with a righteous kind of anger. He had bared his soul and it gave him courage enough to fight for love.

"Very well Niklaus we shall aid you in this endeavour" Elijah and Rebekah agreed. "Where shall we begin?"

Klaus began planning. He sent Elijah to fetch Davina and Rebekah to get Stefan. They would need his help to bring Caroline back. With Davina's power, Stefan's knowledge of the events and his own sheer will he was certain of their success.

Caroline POV

"Okay guys I think I found out where we are. This place isn't Hell. It's a kind of Limbo, an area of containment like the one Bonnie was kept in. I remember she told me to escape she had to find an object to bring her home" Caroline quickly explained the details of Bonnie's entrapment. She had walked around the room several times and noticed that although two days had passed the elaborate grandfather clock hadn't changed.

"Well done Blondie. We might escape yet. What about you witchy?" Katherine had contributed nothing besides her innate knowledge of magic built up over the years. She was just as desperate as Caroline to escape. _I will return Elijah. _

"An object? Well this room is full of them so let's start searching. If it's magical when you hold it you should feel a slight tingle" Sophie set them too work as she too began searching. If they found the object then all they needed was the spell.

They searched through the entire room before Katherine stumbled upon an object. An intricately designed silver dagger that she immediately recognised. It was her mother's. Her family were Travellers and often used ancient ceremonial daggers in their special branch of magic. She turned it over and reread the same inscription she had read millions of times before: _For Sofia on the occasion of her 18__th__ birthday. Love Papa. _

"I found it. It's my mother's dagger. This place was meant to contain me" Katherine concluded as the truth dawned on her. She was sent here after her death so she would never be able to escape. Her ancestors would have ensured it. After all she was Katherine Pierce, a 500 year old, dangerous vampire.

"But then why are we here?" Caroline failed to understand her role in this Hell. Katherine's Hell not hers, not Sophie's so why were they there?

"Because someone wanted us safe. Me so I could help you too. Katherine for Elijah as his one true love and you Caroline for Klaus. You two are the only ones who can control them." Sophie was certain of her logic especially knowing what she did of ancestral magic. Ancestors can save their descendants from the Other Side. It was rare but possible.

"But then who witchy?" Katherine was impatient. She just wanted to leave and find Elijah.

"It was I Katherine. I have seen the error of my ways in meddling with my children' lives and now I want nothing more than their happiness. Something which you and Caroline could provide. I sent Sophie here to help you escape as I thought Caroline would eventually seek out my son. But it took her death to unite the three of you in your mission of returning. I was not going to appear until that had happened. Now I am here I will tell you of the spell. Look in the bookcase on the left and you will find a gold backed grimoire. You will find the spell on the seventh page. Goodbye and good luck. Give my family my love" Esther disappeared. She had not really been there. It was merely an astral projection to finally unite her family.

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Two chapters in one day! Hope you like it!**

Caroline POV

"Well that was creepy. And seriously why do people think I like Klaus? I mean he has really cute blue eyes and a sexy body..." Caroline trailed off as she realised what she was saying. It was one thing to have these thoughts and a whole new kettle of fish to blurt them out to your ex-enemy and a random stranger.

"Well Barbie that was interesting. But now we can go home. I mean I don't get what Mummy Mikaelson is up to but I don't care. She gave us the key home. Let's get cracking witchy" Katherine was uncharacteristically excited. Maybe it was because she had another shot at getting Elijah back. Maybe because she had forgotten what being alive meant. But she was desperate for a second chance with Elijah. _I'm not too proud to say I love Elijah and want to apologise. But Barbie is in total denial. When we get home I'm going to get them together._

"Okay I have the dagger. Sophie you start the spell and tell us what we need to do" Caroline too was eager to get home. Although she wasn't sure where home was anymore but as long as it had her mom she would be happy. _Maybe I could even give Klaus a chance. He is so gorgeous and can be nice. Sometimes._

"Pass me the dagger now Caroline. Revertere ad nostrum." Sophie chanted after Caroline gave her the dagger. She used it to spill a little of her blood and then motioned for Katherine and Caroline to do the same. They all spilt their blood in a circle around the dagger. It began glowing a subtle luminescent blue. The spell was working. "Now everyone touch the dagger"

They all placed a finger on the dagger after linking hands. After all if they wanted to get home they had to stick together. Sophie made her final chant. They felt as if they were being pulled from all directions. Caroline's vision blurred, Katherine's legs shook and Sophie was dizzy. They collapsed. The darkest darkness flooded the room and took with it the three girls.

Klaus POV

"What do you mean little witch?! You will save her or I will kill all of your friends" Klaus threatened Davina as she informed him that there was nothing she could do. He would do anything to save his love. He grabbed Cami. "Find something. NOW! Or I will not hesitate to kill Cami"

"Please Klaus. Let me go. You don't want to do this" Cami pleaded as he began squeezing her neck.

"Klaus stop it. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry" Davina was all but begging for her best friend and sister.

"Let her go Niklaus. You must mourn" Elijah commanded Klaus. He was sorry for his brother but he had to be stopped. Niklaus' rage burned brighter than any sun and hurt more than a thousand years of pain. It had to be stopped.

"Yes Nik. I'm sorry but you have to let Cami go" Rebekah joined in as she watched Cami turn slowly redder and struggle to breathe. Klaus eventually relented and released Cami. She massaged her neck softly trying to relieve the pain.

Klaus sank down onto the ground. He didn't hear his sibling's cries. He didn't feel them trying to stand him upright. He didn't feel anything. He didn't see Stefan comfort Rebekah when Elijah still couldn't get Klaus up. He felt nothing. He saw nothing. He was nothing without his love. _Why her? Why not me? I am over a 1000 years old. Why did you take her? I have lived my life. Hers has only just begun. _ That's why he didn't see her when she first appeared. But he heard Stefan's cry of "Caroline"

"Stefan I'm alive! We did it!" Caroline burst out happily. She quickly looked around and she saw Katherine and Sophie appear shortly after her. "We're alive!" She ran over to them and the three girls held hands and started jumping up and down. It was an unusual sight to say the least.

Katherine Pierce, the famed survivor, was giddily jumping up and down screaming that she was alive. The girls disentangled themselves and Katherine ran over to Elijah.

"Elijah I am so sorry. I have had a year to reflect and I am so sorry. Can we start again?" Katherine asked shyly. Her old confidence seemed to disappear when she spoke to Elijah. She seemed genuine and sincere.

"Katerina I have loved you for so long and I will always do so." Elijah professed his feelings before she seized him and began kissing him.

"Okay Kat. I'm really glad you got your happy ending but seriously too much PDA. Get a room" Caroline teased. They had formed a relationship in the time they were trapped and it was one that would stand the test of time.

"Yeah I don't need to see that and you're welcome by the way" Sophie left to find Marcel. She was back and wanted her happy ending too. Caroline was nice and Katherine was well Katherine but she didn't have that easy relationship with them that they had with each other. And well she felt a little out of place.

"Thank you Sophie. I better leave too and go home. See my mom" Caroline's happiness was slightly dimmed as she realised that Klaus hadn't said a word since she came back. Maybe he didn't love her anymore.

"Care your mom is fine and I already told her. She's coming" Stefan hugged Caroline. They were best friends and he knew what she was thinking. But she didn't know Klaus would've died for her.

"Love don't leave. My offer still stands" Klaus finally spoke. He had been so lost in his feelings that he nearly lost Caroline again. She was the spark to his fire and he wanted her love. No he craved it.

"I suppose I can stick around for awhile. Especially given that you're asking Nik" she emphasised his nickname to show that she was willing to try. "Anyway I have all I need here now. My mom, my best friend, a sister and maybe even you"

"Well then I propose a toast. To our new happy family. May we always and forever be happy" Elijah poured them all a glass of wine. They clinked their glasses and drank. Maybe they could all have a happy ending.

Epilogue...A year later

Caroline and Klaus

"I still can't believe my mother helped you" Klaus said as Caroline put pictures all over the wall. There were paintings and photos interspersed depicting their lives. The lives of the Mikaelsons. He watched as she carefully tacked her favourite photo of them on the wall. It was taken a week after they returned. He had thrown a ball in her honour to introduce her as the Queen of New Orleans. They were standing in the middle surrounded by all of their family. He had worn a blue shirt that matched his eyes and Caroline a white dress splashed with shades of blue. They were happy.

"Well if she didn't I would never been able to discover the true you" Caroline confessed with a smile. She had given Klaus a chance and it was the best decision she had ever made. She got to see the artistic, passionate Klaus who treated her like the Queen she became. They had travelled the world and lived their lives to the full. The best thing was that even her mom approved.

Katherine and Elijah

They were still asleep. Katherine carefully nestled into Elijah's shoulder with a blissful smile. Elijah held her with a great deal of tenderness even in sleep. They finally got the love that they had been denied 500 years ago. She was still the same fierce Katerina who captivated him but since returning she had become more playful and well human. He was still the same noble, gallant Elijah but her return gave him hope. Maybe everyone could be redeemed. Katherine awoke. She stared into the same face that she had dreamt about and counted her stars that she too was worthy of love. Her death was almost a rebirth.


End file.
